


Seduces Me

by LadyPoly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, M/M, Shipper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/pseuds/LadyPoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With nothing chasing the Impala tail lights or the baddies looking for the Team Free Will the boys decide a night out wouldn't hurt. The town bar is lively and after observing Castiel and Dean as they drink, Shipper Sam gets an idea that allows Castiel to fess up to Dean. When he finally lays it all on the line will he get the results he was hoping for or be left wishing he hadn't of done it at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduces Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not already heard this song please listen to it here. This song is so passion filled and the lyrics are beautiful. It's very powerful and the build and notes are shiver worthy. I recommend listening to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hc4Z3Y_nlpQ before reading, but you do not have to. This was so random but I heard the lyrics and suddenly all I could think about was Castiel's feelings towards Dean. <3 I also wrote Castiel doing what he does because I love Misha's actual singing voice. If you haven't hear what he sounds like, please listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cm7v1m2eZeo 
> 
> I hope this isn't awful, and I love hearing everyone's feed back on my work so far, my thanks for all the Destiel love! <3 As always thank you to FreeAgentGirl 
> 
> Dearest Readers,
> 
> It would appear that not only were several of my works copied and posted as someone else’s and that a few people I trusted have also stolen ideas, images created and scenes.
> 
> Should you compare my stories to something I have not said was inspired by a prompt, or that someone has stolen, in the comments of the story please share it with the link, or the place it was and the writer's name or username. I will do what I can to contact them on my own if I need to. Please do not engage them yourselves. If I need help, I will sound the bat signal ;)
> 
> While I have dealt with the people involved the best I can, with the help of loyal reader’s and friends, I have to ask that you please keep this in mind. In the last several weeks it has become very clear to me that the majority of fanfic writers don't understand plagiarism. Stealing ideas without crediting, borrowing quotes, etc and claiming it as your own-- plagiarism. A form of fraud. You cannot take something blow for blow, change the setting and claim that either. An homage is also not done this way, and if you believe so-- it’s still a form of plagiarism.
> 
> When you cite the fandom, the characters etc, you show that you have given credit for the idea. What the writer does next if not stating a prompt and it’s source is their own. The canon ideas are given credit, the divergent is their own.
> 
> Now sometimes similarities inspired by scenes happen, but there is no reason why a comparison of the two should be clear. There is no reason for one writer’s voice to still be evident if you were inspired by their story while claiming your own idea.
> 
> I want to say this didn’t anger me, or hurt me but it did. It infuriated me and to be honest, I didn’t know if I should continue.
> 
> If I am slower to post things now, it is only due to feeling unsure. I am very sorry.
> 
> All my love,  
> LadyPoly

It's Friday night in a small town not far from the bunker. The pool tables have been cleaned out and the more the drinks flow, the friendlier everyone around them is. Dean and Cas have made a killing playing everyone in the bar and since the world didn't end and no one's chasing after their tail lights, Dean decides drinks are in order. 

Sam has quite enjoyed observing Castiel as he applies what they've taught him since he decided to tag along with them. At first, Sam thought it would be a disaster or that Cas' social skills might cause problems, but surprisingly the Angel has gotten smoother and even more charming as of late. At one point, Sam is surprised that when flirted with, Cas manages to flirt right back without blinking an eye. Even Dean looked impressed. 

They're already a few beers and a couple of tequila shots in when a pretty, blonde woman leans against their table and tells Dean that he should go up and sing. Sam shakes his head and laughs slightly, muttering about wanting to keep people in the bar, not chase them off.

"That's not nice, now, Sammy. I'm not that terrible." That causes another fit of laughter and even Castiel rolls his eyes before downing the last of his beer. Dean nudges him with his elbow, "You think you could do better there, wing man?" 

Castiel twists his face into a crinkled expression at the name he's never been called before, as he thinks on it, "I believe so," he says softly, "However, my song knowledge is limited, I'm afraid." 

Sam smiles and looks at Dean, who waves the blonde off. Dean and Sam continue their banter while Castiel finds great interest in watching the bubbles of the beer float to the top of his glass, his vessel pleasantly fuzzy and warm feeling. As the night goes on, Dean is closer to Cas, talks more animatedly to him and keeps laying his arm around Cas' shoulders. He also insists on feeding Cas something deep fried and smothered in cheese that Cas can't quite decide is unpleasant or wonderful. The more they talk and share memories of better days, the more Cas wonders about Dean. His tension is obvious, though, as the eldest Winchester must have told Castiel to lighten up about a hundred times by now. It isn't long before the drinks are empty and Dean excuses himself, disappearing somewhere behind the bar. 

 

Sam leans over and practically purrs in his ear, "If you were ever waiting for a better moment, Cas, I think this could be it." 

 

The Angel looks up to meet Sam's unwavering green eyes and searches them for a moment before he realizes what he meant. Castiel swallows roughly, "I don't think that's wise, Sam," he says gruffly. His eyes scan the bar again for Dean, who still has not returned.

"You could sing..." The other male gestures towards the small stage in the corner, "Worst case scenario, if Dean is still none the wiser in his current state, he'll just think you're drunk and you can try another way, another day." One of Sam's long hands lazily scratches at the back of his neck, "Besides, how long are you gonna bum around with us, playing love sick puppy dog?" 

 

Cas frowns at Sam's words and feels his grace ripple in sadness. He has to admit that loving Dean has gotten harder the more he hangs around without Heaven's problems to provide distraction. "I don't know if they have the song I know," he says, a bit annoyed, "It's not exactly amongst Dean's classic rock and it's one left from what I recall of Jimmy's memories." 

 

Sam's large hand squeezes Castiel's shoulder reassuringly as he pulls the trench coat towards the large machine in the corner, Cas stumbles clumsily behind him. He shows Cas yet another piece of technology that confuses him. His ears flush at the look Sam gives him, however, those green eyes swirling with surprise and warmth at the Angel's song choice. 

 

When finally returning to the table with more drinks and nachos, Dean tilts his head at Sam and mouths 'Cas?' with an eyebrow raised. It's odd that Castiel would just vanish. Sam smiles into his glass and gulps the amber liquid that's left before grasping the new one. Dean frowns at the lack of response as Sam gestures towards the stage. The lights fade down suddenly as a slow Spanish like guitar sound fills the air around them. People quiet down to low murmurs as the realization of what's happening prickles the hairs on the back of Dean's neck. Dean is a bit dumbfounded. Had he accidentally gotten the Angel drunk somehow?

 

Much to the hunter's surprise, there in front of everyone is Castiel. The trench coat is gone and to Dean's wandering eyes, he can see the first few buttons of his shirt are undone, the tie removed. Cas is sitting on a bar stool in front of the mic as the familiar tingle of grace starts to itch the scar on his arm. Alarmed, Dean looks up and wonders if anyone else can see the small glow from under Cas' closed eyes. 

 

Castiel's hand snakes the mic stand as his voice rises softly, "Everything you are, everything you will be, touches the current of love so deep in me--" 

 

The voice is full of something Dean can't readily identify, smooth and gentle. He watches Cas' free hand come up to rest above his heart and the smooth tenor voice fills the room easily. Sam and Dean realize Cas is using Jimmy's voice to sing, both confused when the gruff sound is missing. 

 

"Every sigh in the night, every tear that you cry, seduces me." Castiel's voice is powerful and a lump is forming in Dean's throat at the words. The Hunter can't stop staring, his mouth is dry. He swears Cas' hands are trembling when he hears the sharp intake of breath. He watches Cas' chest expand to raise the build of the song. Dean shivers from head to toe.

 

"All that I am, all that I'll be, means nothing at all if you can't be with me," The voice dips low and his lip quivering slightly. Images of Amelia and Jimmy flood his eyes as his voice raises up. Cas can feel his grace burn in intensity towards Dean. A thousand images he's imagined of the pair of them, the things he isn't sure they'll ever be makes his vessel's eyes sting with tears, "Your most innocent kiss or your sweetest caress...Seduces me." 

 

Dean stiffens now as he watches Cas shift on the stool and sit straighter. Castiel feels his chest tighten with emotion, his heart feels squeezed as it aches at the words he recalls to continue on. "I don't care about tomorrow, I've given up on yesterday--" His voice quakes with an intake of air that makes Dean's stomach drop, "Here and now is all that matters...Right here with you is where I will stay!" The last note is held, echoing loudly around them. 

 

Dean sways unsteadily as Sam grips his shoulder and Cas continues, "Everything in this world, every voice in the night, every little thing of beauty comes shining through in your eyes," Cas' face looks almost sad and it stirs something in Dean's chest, "And all that is you, becomes part of me too, because all you do, seduces me!" 

 

Dean can feel his mark burning and throbbing now as he grips his shoulder, unable to break away from what's happening. Images of what feels like a lifetime of looks, moments of Cas hovering to watch over him and the regrettable moments neither one is proud of, flash before Dean's eyes. 

 

Cas stands now, out of worry for Dean, but his knees shake and are desperate to combat the nervousness he's feeling. His grace tingles across his wings. His heart is pounding against his ribs. Castiel closes his eyes and finds the courage to make the next words say what he can not; who knows if he'll ever be this brave again.

 

"And if I should die tomorrow, I would go down with a smile on my face," Cas trembles as his eyes burn, "I thank God I have ever known you--" Tears fall down Cas' cheeks as his voice rises up, his head tips back and everyone in the room whistles loudly as he belts out the notes, his hand gripping his shirt by his heart, "I fall down on my knees, for all the love we've made!" 

 

The last note holds out and Dean can feel his eyes water. He's winded by what's happening and the weight of Castiel's voice, his emotions and the words of the song make him feel dizzy. He worries for a moment if he'll be ill as Sam holds him upright. He watches regardless, though, as Cas leans closer to the mic, eyes closed and voice soft, dipping low, "Every sigh in the night, every tear that you cry...Seduces me...Seduces me." 

 

Opening his eyes, unaware or uncaring about anyone else in the room, Castiel locks his eyes on Dean and all at once the grace fades. With a shuddering breath, the growl in his voice returns, "All that you do...Seduces me." The guitar fades out but the bar is loud. Sam smiles at Dean, eyes twinkling and bright. Dean searches them, spinning inside his head, his stomach drops. Of course he helped Cas do this. It must also be the reason Cas' outfit had changed. 

 

Looking up at the stage, Dean doesn't see the Angel anymore. As he scans the bar, his hands quaking and sweaty, he watches Cas slip out the back door, his jacket slung over his shoulder. His tie is sticking out of the coat pocket carelessly and definitely out of character.

 

"Well, what are you waiting for, Dean? An encore?" Sam punches him in the shoulder and smiles, "If you were ever gonna do something while almost drunk and fearless, there is no better time to use that liquid courage." 

 

Moments pass, but all Dean can hear is his heartbeat pounding in his ears as Sam watches him intently. Sam knows him better than anyone. Of course he's known about the confusing emotional battle that is...well, whatever the hell he has with Castiel. He should really do something. Sam's firm grip on his shoulder reaffirms that.

 

It takes a few moments still, before Dean slams back the rest of his beer, the chair tipping as he grabs his coat. Sam smiles as a blonde woman leans against the table where he is left alone, the door slamming loudly on his brother's way out, "I'm Sam." He raises the plate Dean brought back from the bar, towards her, and smiles warmly, giving her the best bedroom eyes he can muster. 

 

~*~

 

Dean stumbles out of the bar and is surprised to see the last hues of yellow and pink disappearing beneath blue/gray clouds already on the horizon. The air has a crisp feeling as he breathes deeply to try and clear the thoughts spinning around in his head like an out of control carnival ride. Fall is definitely on its way, the summer evening heat has left them once the sun sleeps and for some reason that makes Dean more nervous. 

 

Scanning the parking lot, he does not see Castiel right away. The lump in his throat and the vise grip around his ribs makes him worry that the Angel managed to fly off somehow before he finally found the courage to move his legs. He's nearly running by the time he finally finds Baby beneath the old lamp post with Castiel seated on the hood, facing towards a view Dean can only describe as simple, calming even. There is a flush in Dean's cheeks and he can feel it singe every freckle across his face and down his neck as he lets out a harsh breath. 

 

After a few steps, he finds himself staring at the interior of the Impala where Sam is usually seated, he can't tear his eyes from the lighter as an odd sensation of nervousness and a fiery burn turn his stomach. Seconds feel like they pass like hours, minutes feel like days before he finally looks up to see Cas fiddling with his tie, his collar turned up, the buttons refastened. 

 

"Are you alright, Cas?" Dean finally manages, curious as to whether or not his words slur. Everything feels a bit off, maybe pounding back his beer was a bad idea. He grips the door handle on Baby for balance.

"Fine," Cas huffs in response, but Dean knows by the pull in his shoulders where they're tense, the twitch in his jawline and the flex of his knuckles, that he is anything but okay. Even if everyone else would have seen hardly anything, Dean always knows when Cas isn't being...well, Cas. "Are you okay, Dean?" Cas asks now, a bit gruff sounding, maybe perhaps a bit forced.

 

It takes a moment for the words to sink in. Dean blinks at the question and raises his eyes to meet the ones that remind him of endless blue skies as they stir butterflies in his stomach. He can not look away in his drunken state. The hunter knows he must've looked at them a thousand times up close, but there is something about them right here, right now, that clenches right down to his soul. The passion in Cas' voice, the words of the song replay in his head, the feeling of ache and need in Cas' grace as it filled every dark empty void, haunts him. The sound of Cas' singing had filled every gaping emotional wound almost like it was trying to glue all his broken pieces back together, pull him and all of his crazy, damaged bullshit into some sort of resemblance of okay.

 

"Peachy," is all Dean can muster back as he finally watches the Angel's hands as they try to fix his tie, even though he knows it's a bullshit lie. He frowns watching Cas' angered hands shake, "Cas...are you ever gonna learn how to do this?" Dean shuffles forward without thinking, his hands guiding the material where it should be. His fingers trace the part around Castiel's neck, along the shirt collar before he turns it over and smooths it down. The material is familiar, comforting under his fingers as he does this for what has to be the thousandth time in all the years they've known one another. 

 

One small adjustment and it's perfect, causing Dean to smile proudly, "There ya go, handsome. Not so hard, still got it even when I'm possibly drunk." Dean winks for effect just to be cheeky but it falls from his face as soon as he realizes Cas staring at him and no longer sitting against Baby. 

 

They're suddenly close together, Dean doesn't remember standing so close to the hood...There is so little space, now, that if he just turned slightly, their noses could touch. He can smell whatever it is that makes Cas smell almost sweet like honey or spicy like cinnamon. A smell that is either human or angelic is always present and makes him think of this beautiful person in his life. Dean swallows roughly, very aware of the warmth between them, the smell of beer radiating from Cas' lips. Dean licks his own in an attempt to combat his dry mouth. How had he never noticed how perfect those lips were?. Was Cas always this beautiful up close? Even the lines around Cas' eyes are perfect as they search his in curiosity. The slight wrinkle in the Angel's forehead makes Dean want to smile, the tilt of his head makes Dean's heart skip a beat as he watches Cas try to get a read on him. Dean has his full attention now, all he has to do is take the plunge with the help of alcohol fueled bravery. 

 

"I-" Dean frowns as his hands shake. To his surprise, he ends up gripping the front of Castiel's coat like it's supposed to ground him enough to let his brain work his mouth, "I like the song..." It's barely a whisper, his voice caught in his throat as he stares into Cas' eyes. The Angel's shoulders visibly relaxing at Dean's words. "I..I really get where you were coming from--" Dean's voice cracks nervously a second time and he can't help but run a frustrated, shaky hand through his own hair, "What I mean is-I-I think-ya know-me and you-"

 

It's all Castiel needs. In one small shift forward, he presses their lips together, and if Cas didn't already know that humans don't naturally combust, he might have suspected this would do Jimmy's vessel in. Dean tastes pleasant, with a hint of beer, cheese and something--something Cas can't describe, something new. 

 

Soon Dean presses back against him, their tongues touching against their teeth, the small clicking only happening a few times. It feels like explosions are going off inside both of their chests, a weight making them both feel fuzzy and light headed. There is nothing left around them in this moment as they kiss harder, pour more passion and perhaps bottled up anxiety and all the things they haven't said into the kiss, hoping the other receives the message loud and clear. 

 

They break for air only after Dean sees stars from his heart pumping so hard and his lungs protesting due to of a lack of oxygen to his body. He sucks in the night air harshly and soon begins to chuckle. He realizes they're still in the parking lot, even though it felt like maybe they had been anywhere but planet Earth. Slowly, Dean remembers to breathe more evenly as he feels his arms wrap around Cas' waist inside the trench coat. 

 

Pulling Cas closer, their hips touch, pelvises resting comfortably front to front, their foreheads touching softly. There is so much Dean wants to say, literally smoldering the tip of his tongue, but he can not find the voice in his throat to say it. His head swims through a drunken fog as a night comes back to him from a while back. Both of them sitting on the hood of the Impala, stars all around them. A human Castiel in a white button down and blue vest enjoys the taste of semi cold beer as they laugh at the evening's turn of events. Dean knew it then, the feelings of guilt for not letting him stay while all of heaven was out to get him, the feelings of jealousy towards the female he was going to see as he picked the rose and looked so handsome in the moment he plucked it, the feeling of relief when it didn't turn out to be what Cas thought it was. The moment he thought of dragging Cas through the passenger window and against his lips rather than letting him walk away again. 

 

"I'm burning for love--" Dean's voice shakes slightly as he begins to sing, reminders of feelings that hurt his heart sit in his chest. He won't lose Cas again. 

 

Castiel's breath catches slightly as he slips his hands up around the hunter's neck, he still can't believe this is really happening. Dean's voice makes him shiver, his knees weak and his heart feel like it's going to explode. Without the use of grace, Dean awakens things he never thought Angels could even feel. He has heard Dean sing in the shower, in the Impala but never, never like this. Castiel's chest tightens.

"Filled with desire...I can't stand the heat," Dean closes his eyes as his voice rises up above a whisper, confident now. He knows this isn't like singing to the lyrics as he cruises along the highway with Sam and Cas listening. This, this is something new, something different. It even sounds good once Dean allows his emotions to come forward, it's nothing like even he is used to hearing. His hands press into the Angel's sides to steady their shake as they stand bathed in the pale, yellow light above them, everything around them now dark, the sun gone.

"And my heart's on fire...I can't get enough," Opening his eyes, Dean can see nothing but blue depths, full of soul and a tinge of grace, soaking him up like a man dying of thirst and he is the water that answers their dying prayer. 

 

Gently, he brings his thumb up to caress Castiel's cheek and the Angel nuzzles into it, eyes closed. Castiel feels he might cry at the tenderness Dean shows him, "It's down to the wire, I'm making my move, I'm looking for you..." Gently lifting Cas' chin up, Dean smiles softly, as he pulls him closer, "I'm burning for love..." 

 

The Angel smiles back softly before his fingers caress the back of Dean's hair, right along the edge where styling product is never needed. It's comforting to them both as they press together even closer than before. There is a blanket of stars around them and a dark, navy sky that makes them shine even brighter. 

 

They kiss again as Cas lands against the passenger door with a thud. Their hands move every so often between the slow burning kisses that make Dean's lungs burn for air, and he decides he never wants to stop kissing these perfect lips. His fingers trace every part of Cas' upper torso and wherever he does this, never breaking apart from the kiss, the Angel's fingers mimic the same movements against Dean under the worn leather coat. It's lazy and slower than Dean has ever been with anyone, even Cassie all those years ago. There isn't any rush or jolts of desperate want or need. For now, it's the most perfect Dean has ever been with someone. They're still nuzzled into one another, lazy kisses against their necks and the dips of the others shoulders when Dean finally sighs happily,

 

"I love you, Castiel," Dean says softly, his fingers finding the soft edge of hair above Cas' neck, "I love you."

 

"I love you, too, Dean." Cas whispers into his neck before planting another kiss there that makes Dean shiver. 

 

Time gets away from them and it isn't until people pile out of the bar that they realize the ache in their limbs from standing so long, wrapped in one another against the Impala. Sam approaches, eyes wide, but soon filled with pride as he tosses Cas the keys. Cas catches them with a free hand, never leaving his place, buried in Dean's embrace.

 

"You look so cute, it's sickening," Sam snickers, "Have you been out here like this the whole time?" 

 

They break apart and to Sam's surprise, Dean pulls him into a hug before he ever even says anything. Sam blinks several more times, taken aback, before he pulls Dean closer and smiles against the top of his hair, "You're welcome for the drunken encouragement..."

 

"Bitch," Dean hisses, but chuckles anyways as Sam joins in, "Nice hickey, by the way." Dean's fingers touching a dark, purple mark along Sam's neck when he pulls away. 

 

Sam smiles proudly, feeling happier and even giddy for the first time in far too long, "Jerk, and she was completely worth it." 

 

Castiel smiles at their banter before they both pile into Baby, the engine starting with a loud purr. Cas likes the hum of Baby beneath his fingers as he clasps the steering wheel. Adjusting himself and the mirror, he smiles as Sam sinks against the backseat and stretches out sleepily. Looking over at Dean, the hunter slides as close to Cas as possible, his head laying on Cas' shoulder before he slips his fingers between Cas' hand. It's warm and it makes his stomach flip flop as he pulls onto the highway for home. 

 

Castiel feels excitement and remembers the first time he saw those beautiful, green eyes up close. How far they had come. Even sleeping softly, his mouth open just a bit, Cas can feel himself twitch with seduction. Everything about Dean seduces him. 

 

Even his awful, drunken snoring.


End file.
